


Gays in Space

by page_ina_book



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Lance x Keith, M/M, Pidge - Freeform, but i headcanon her as trans or non binary, hunk - Freeform, hunk is good, i use she/her for pidge, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page_ina_book/pseuds/page_ina_book
Summary: Hi, this is probably just gonna be a lot of Klance one shots and tbh I can’t guarantee any of them will be good, but I write them all the time so might as well post them. lmk if you have any requests for fics. thanks for reading!





	1. Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This first one takes place during season 4, after Keith has left to join the BOM. Keith missed the team.

Lance called Keith every night.  
Keith was grateful.  
The Blade of Mamorans were good people, but they weren’t necessarily warm. Keith missed that about being at the castle. He felt safe and happy there. But, he didn’t belong anymore.  
It was late when Lance called him. He was sat on his cot in the small room the Mamorans had given him. It was cold and dark, but it was enough. The shadows from the small light over his door caused looming shadows over the room. His blade’s shadow stretched across the desk as if it wanted to be a sword rather than a knife.  
Keith was grateful for it, but couldn’t help but feel a quiet hum of hatred. This is why he was an outsider all his life. This reminded him of the hole where his mother should’ve been. It reminded him why couldn’t go back to voltron.  
The communicator began to beep, interrupting his thoughts. Keith already knew who it was and knew that there was likely no urgency to the call. He accepted the call and sat awkwardly on his bed.  
“Hey, man.” Lance grinned. God, Keith missed that grin. “What’s going on?”  
Keith shrugged. “The usual, I guess.”  
“How are the Mamorans treating you?”  
He asked this every night. The Mamorans weren’t necessarily pleasant, but they were the people he belonged with.  
“Fine.” He told him. Lance seemed to notice the way Keith’s eyes avoided his.  
“Is everything alright?”  
Keith nodded.  
“Be honest.” Lance insisted.  
“I’m fine.” Keith replied, annoyance resonating in his voice. Lance shut his mouth and Keith felt instantly guilty. “Sorry.” He sighed. “I just... It was nice being apart of Voltron.”  
“Do you miss us?” Lance asked, sincerity lacing his tone.  
“Yeah, obviously!” Keith snapped. God, why did he do that? Why did he have to get so defensive. This was Lance; someone he trusted. “Sorry.” He mumbled a second time.  
“We miss you too.” Lance told him, unfazed by the tone of his voice.  
That struck Keith somewhere deep in his belly. He thought about Voltron all the time, yet it had never occurred to him that they might be thinking of him. They shouldn’t think of him. He wasn’t worth the time.  
“Why?” Keith whispered. He didn’t mean to say it out loud, he just didn’t understand why anyone would miss the outsider. Pidge said it herself. He was the outsider.  
“Seriously? You’re our friend! We love you!” Lance yelled at him. “Of course we miss you! I miss you!” Lance’s cheeks were dusted pink, but he went unflinching otherwise. “I mean it.”  
Keith was silent.  
“Will you come back?” Lance asked him, his voice lowering. “Maybe just for a visit? You don’t have to stay long. I just... I really do miss you. I know that’s weird of me to say, but it’s true, and I can’t have you brooding in some jail cell-“  
“It’s not a-“  
“-without you knowing that I think about you every single day! Honestly, Keith, it’s unfair that you’d expect less from me.”  
Keith sighed. “You’re right.”  
“I know damn well that I’m right.”  
Keith lifted his head to look at Lance. “I’ll come back. I don’t know for how long, but I’ll come back.”  
A grin broke out on the other boy’s face. “Really?! I’m so excited!”  
Keith couldn’t help the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Same here.”


	2. Glad You’re Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a discussion after a rough battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters don’t make sense chronologically but that’s going to be the way all of it is. This takes place before season 3.

It had been a rough mission, but they had come out victorious.   
Lance hadn’t been sure they were going to win, to be honest. The fleet of Galra that had come to prevent Voltron from liberating Yxis was more skilled than usual. Thinking back, it made sense. Yxis was a large central planet with several popular trade posts stationed across the surface. Capturing Yxis meant influencing a handful of other planets.   
Voltron hadn’t prepared for the Galra support they encountered and they’d taken several hard hits. Hunk has emerged from his lion with a few dark bruises on his forehead, Pidge was bleeding heavily from her nose, and Shiro had some pretty bad scrapes. Keith had fallen from his seat and dislocated his shoulder, and Lance definitely at least fractured his arm.   
They did not look like a victorious crew.   
However, the Galran control on Yxis had fallen and they’d retreated a few hours into the battle.   
The worst part had been when a beam off the main Galra ship had hit the red lion, and Keith’s signal had cut out.   
Lance had called over and over to him, his throat growing raw. He had desperately wanted to go to him and make sure he was alright, but they were being attacked from all sides. The red lion was out of sight and likely disabled and Lance couldn’t do anything about it.   
He finally let out the breath he’d been holding when he heard coughing from Keith’s end of the intercom. He’d assured the team that he was fine and together they finished the battle.   
They landed back in their hangars shortly after and limped out of their lions. Lance tried to be calm and discreet about seeing Keith. He was in rough shape, but seemed fine.   
Later, after Allura and Coran helped take care of some of the injuries, they sat down in the dining hall and graciously ate the food goo provided by Coran. They were all tired and the room stayed pretty quiet, but Lance couldn’t help but steal glances across the table to Keith who was slowly shoveling the goo into his mouth.   
Once they had all finished, Allura said a final congratulations and Shiro commended them on their hard work, and then they went their separate ways. Pidge went to her room and Hunk to his. Keith, however was heading the opposite direction and Lance couldn’t curve his curiosity.   
He quietly followed Keith to the training deck and watched as the boy pushed himself to a sweat as he attacked drone after drone. Lance noticed the lethargy in his movements. He should be resting.   
“Keith.” He finally spoke up.   
Keith looked over to him and then commanded the training sequence to stop. “What are you doing?”   
“What are you doing?” Lance replied.   
“Training.” Keith said, turning away and falling into a low stance.   
“You should be in bed.”  
“I need to train.” Keith retorted, raising his sword. “It was my fault we almost lost.”   
Lance insisted it wasn’t. “All of us were unprepared for that battle. Not just you.”  
“What if the red lion had been destroyed?”   
“I’m not worried about the red lion.”   
Keith’s brow furrowed. “You should be. If you lose the red lion, you can’t form Voltron.”  
“I don’t care about the red lion. I was worried about you.” Lance stepped towards him and Keith’s beyard returned to it resting shape.   
“That’s ridiculous. You need to think of the greater good.” He protested.  
Lance sheepishly laughed. “You’re right.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I should’ve been thinking of Voltron when you disappeared.”   
Keith nodded. “Countless lives are relying on us.”  
Lance looked away from him. “I know that. I know that and still... I was worried about you.”   
Keith couldn’t find his voice. He wanted to make some rude comment, tell him how that was stupid. Nothing came out. Instead, he found himself taking a step closer to Lance and felt Lance’s arms pulling him into a tight squeeze. Keith hugged him back, allowing his face to burrow into Lance’s neck.   
“I’m glad you’re okay.”   
Lance felt Keith grin against his neck.   
“Yeah, me too.”


	3. Partnered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are partnered for a traditional alien ball and neither of them are happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure self indulgence... enjoy?

“A ball is tradition in Yxian culture.” Allura explained, her hands clasped at her waist.  
“I don’t dance.” Keith grumbled, arms crossed.  
Pidge nodded in agreement. “I’m with Keith on this one.”  
“You liberated them from the Galra and now we are inviting them to join the coalition. You need to at least try to dance.” She insisted.  
Nobody was happy about the situation except for Lance, who was already fantasizing about dancing with some pretty Yxian. “I think it’s a good idea.” He added. “We get out, meet some people-“  
“Unfortunately, they require we come with a partner to dance with. They aren’t necessarily the most outgoing and it will take them a while to become friendly us.”  
“Where are we going to get partners?” Hunk chimed.  
“We will use eachother.” She explained. “I understand this is an... awkward situation for us-“  
“Couldn’t be that bad with you as my partner.” Lance interrupted, his hand extended.  
“I appreciate the offer,” Allura cringed slightly at the gesture. “However, I believe it is best if Shiro and I are partners. He is the leader of Voltron and I am the princess of the castle of lions. It will be easier for us to persuade if we are together.”  
Lance leaned over to Pidge and mumbled through the corner of his mouth, “Is it just me, or does that logic not make sense.”  
“From there,” She continued. “You may decide your second.”  
Lance turned to look at the rest of them. His first thought was Hunk; he’d have a good time with him, however his plan was thwarted by Pidge clinging to Hunk’s arm and Hunk announcing they were partners.  
“You’re choosing Pidge over me?” Lance asked him, exasperated.  
“She’s not gonna ditch me for some pretty Yxian.”  
“I would never-“  
“Save it.” Hunk told him. “We both know you would.”  
“Pidge?” Lance tried.  
“Sorry, dude, I’ve been claimed.”  
“Then who-“  
“Perfect!” Allura exclaimed. “Lance, you’ll partner with Keith.”  
Keith and Lance met eyes and they immediately started protesting.  
“It’ll only be for a few songs, until the Yxians are comfortable with us.”  
“That’s a few songs too many.” Lance told her.  
“Allura, you can’t-“ Keith began.  
She hushed both of their pleas. “You would risk losing an ally over a trivial feud?” She asked them. “Coran will bring your attire to your rooms. Go get ready.” 

***

The uniforms were two pieced and color coordinated to each of the paladins. Lance’s had a tall collar that stretched to his chin but otherwise largely resembled a halter top. Stitched to his back, two silk scarves hung like wings, as if he were a butterfly caught in a storm. Allura had insisted he comb his hair out of his face which made him wonder what she was forcing Keith to do.  
Keith.  
Of course he was paired with Keith. Lance suddenly felt as if he were back at the garrison.  
He’d heard Keith’s name around, of course. He was the best pilot of their generation, according to the professors. It hadn’t been until the English teacher (yes, English teacher. Even at Lance’s fancy space school they had to take english) paired the two of them together randomly that he actually met the legendary Keith. Lance had decided the boy was his rival during that assignment.  
There was a knock on the door and Lance tiredly stood up and answered. Coran reminded him that the Yxian Ball began soon and asked him to meet in the lounge.  
After Coran left, Lance let out a deep sigh and exited the room.  
When he got there, the rest were already there. Each had slightly different variations of Lance’s outfit. Pidge and Hunk stood near eachother, Pidge looking far too impolite to be attending an event like this. She had apparently refused to give up her glasses and had been a struggle to persuade to let Allura do her hair. She looked grumpy, but the outfit made her appear as if it were an elegant sort of grumpy.  
Hunk was dressed up nicer than Lance had ever seen him, however the normal Hunk was still visible in his gestures and words.  
Shiro appeared stiff and uncomfortable about wearing what was likely once Zarkon’s formal wear, but looked amazing. Lance felt almost jealous of the way Shiro’s top was laced with elegant silver jewels. His shirt wasn’t nearly as extravagant.  
Allura wore her formal dress. Lance had seen her in it before for diplomatic events, but now her hair was pinned up to her head where is was braided and wrapped intricately.  
Finally, Keith stood, pouting at the back of the room. His outfit was the most similar to Lance’s, the only difference being the placement of the silk scarves. His scarves were attached at the collar like a cape rather than on his back. Allura had tied his hair back into a ponytail and lent him a pair of red diamond-like earrings. His fingerless gloves had been replaced with long red ones that reached most of the way up his arm. His hands looked smaller and softer in them. Keith looked...  
Lance tore his eyes from the other boy’s as soon as he saw Keith look up at him. He prayed he hadn’t seen him looking and then hoped his face wasn’t turning pink.  
*****  
There was a soft applause from the Yxians when they entered the room. That was odd. In most other celebrations, the paladins of Voltron got an overwhelming applause. Allura was right; these people weren’t necessarily the warmest towards strangers.  
One Yxian stood up and greeted them. Coran had said this was their king. His ancestors had been dethroned nearly 5,000 years ago and ever since, the heirs to the thrown had been in hiding. This was the first time in 5,000 years that the Yxians were allowed to self govern.  
The king Yxian then clapped his hands and the others started fumbling around to get their partner.  
Lance turned to Keith, who appeared to be trying to suppress a scowl.  
“Ready?” He asked him and Keith nodded once, extending both his arms. Lance shook his head. “What are you doing?”  
“Don’t we have to like, I don’t know, touch or something?”  
“Have you ever danced with a partner before?”  
“No?”  
Lance felt his jaw fall open slightly. “Not even at a school dance?”  
“I didn’t go to school dances.”  
“Of course you didn’t.” Lance mumbled. “Okay, I’ll teach you.” He then took Keith’s hands and placed one on his shoulder and kept the other in his hand. “You hold me like this, okay?”  
Keith nodded, avoiding Lance’s eyes.  
“Now, I put my hand on your waist.” He did so tentatively, and Lance couldn’t help but notice the curve just above his hip. He swallowed. “And we dance.”  
“I don’t know how to dance.” Keith muttered. “That’s one of our problems.”  
“Well, I’ll take the lead then. You just follow.” Lance told him, his voice low. “And try not to step on my feet.”  
Keith stepped on Lance’s feet only once or twice and Keith couldn’t help but wince as he anticipated a scolding. But, Lance didn’t reprimand or yell at him. He laughed.  
He laughed, his eyes closed, face lightly blushed, his hand squeezing Keith’s and Keith couldn’t look away.  
“You’re really bad.” Lance told him.  
“Yeah, I know.” He meant for the words to come out low and gravelly with a hint of annoyance; it had sounded right in his head. When the words left his mouth, he couldn’t help a laugh bubbling in his throat.  
Lance’s eyes flickered up to Keith’s and suddenly they were both laughing at how bad he was at dancing.  
Lance’s hand travelled mindlessly farther onto Keith’s back, pulling him forward ever so slightly, but enough.  
Lance slid his foot out, pointing it towards the ground. Keith allowed Lance to pull the pressure off his right leg and he led them through the song.  
“Try counting the beat.”  
“How?”  
Lance hummed and waited for a place to jump into the music. He hesitated, tapping his foot. Then, quietly, “One, two, three, four, five, six, one, two, three, four, five, six.” He looked to Keith. “Can you feel it?”  
“Now I can.” Keith shrugged. “I guess my head isn’t made for music.”  
“Judging by the way you’ve been dancing,” Lance grinned. “I’d say your brain doesn’t even know what music is.”  
They laughed.  
“Ready?” Lance asked.  
“For what?”  
Lance lifted his arm and pushed off the hand he’d been holding and spun Keith around his fingers. Keith stumbled but was caught by his partner.  
They laughed again. Lance’s fingers gently traced Keith’s waist, pulling and pushing him to the music.  
Keith liked to be in control of the situation, he was impulsive for that very reason. However, with Lance leading his steps and his strides and his turns, Keith felt a sudden love to being controlled like this. He felt safe there, Lance holding him close.  
Keith was so close to Lance. He could feel Lance’s quickened breath huffing onto his cheek and could see each individual eyelash that fluttered over his baby blues.  
Lance turned him 180°, his arms twisted over Keith’s chest. One hand had its finger’s laced with Keith’s, the other gripping tightly at his hand.  
Keith was laughing harder than Lance had ever seen. They were cheek to cheek, swaying and hopping and stepping.  
Keith turned around to face Lance again. He placed a gloved hand on either side of Lance’s face and pulled him in.  
Their lips met for a second and no longer, and yet both their faces were bright red. There was a moment where neither of them knew what to do. Keith began to pull away, embarrassed, but Lance didn’t let go. No, Lance pulled him back in and started dancing again, Keith following his movements.  
They laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was based off this art: http://caseydambro.tumblr.com/post/165304879495/based-off-of-that-one-text-post-about-a-ball-and  
> And that art was based off: https://keefgokane.tumblr.com/post/164178948644/if-theres-not-a-scene-where-the-paladins-are  
> Check out the artist and the og post! They’re awesome!


End file.
